


A Backstage Performance

by WotanAnubis



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: A Particular Arrangement with the Ecdysis Club, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Temptation: Change, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which the dance doesn't stop just because the curtains fell.





	A Backstage Performance

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of porn out there for this abstract card game about eccentric people doing terrible things in service of some hideous end. I wonder why.

The noise of applause followed Alice into the darkness behind the brightly lit stage. Sweat streamed down her naked body, though she had the feeling it was even worse underneath her mask. Carved from wood and looking vaguely like a deer, it was hotter than the lights or the dance had been.

Her fellow dancers walked through the Ecdysis Club's narrow backstage corridors with her. They were all naked, they were all sweating, they were all masked. Nevertheless, most of them chattered away quite happily. There were nights at the Ecdysis where the performances had a decidedly occult bent and on those nights a kind of troubled solemnity fell over most of the dancers. And then there were nights where the performers only had to shed their clothes for the delight of the audience. Because while occult rites where very important and of great significance, sensuous dances in front of an appreciative audience paid a lot better. And even Sulochana had to eat. Probably.

Alice ducked into her Changing room and smiled. Clovette sat on a rickety stool, smiling brightly. She was not an employee of the Ecdysis Club and, as such, her presence backstage was strictly forbidden. But things that were forbidden didn't matter much to Alice and her peculiar associates. Any bouncer trying to get Clovette to leave would have to struggle against her relentless enthusiasm and would, most likely, lose.

Alice had barely been able to take two steps into the room before Clovette was on top of her, arms flung around her body, lips pressed against her mask. Alice would've much prefered to feel Clovette's lips against her actual mouth, but the feeling her body pressed so closely against her own did a lot to soothe her misgivings.

Clovette pulled away, but kept Alice trapped in her tight embrace. "I couldn't wait to see you," she said.

"You couldn't even wait for me to take my mask off," Alice said.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," Clovette laughed. "I didn't even notice."

"It's wood," said Alice.

"It's the stuff dreams are made of," Clovette said. "Just like you."

Clovette lifted the wooden mask and tossed it aside. Before Alice could tell her to be a bit more careful with her employer's property, Clovette kissed her again. Any protest she might've had melted away instantly at the feeling of that soft, hungry mouth. Clovette kissed her deeply, pressing her lips, pressing her entire body, so firmly against Alice it was almost possible to believe they would soon merge into a singular being. Alice felt the tip of Clovette's tongue push against her lips, heard whine faintly with desire. She opened her mouth just enough to allow Clovette to slip inside and dance on her tongue.

Then, as abruptly as Clovette had kissed her, she pulled away again. This time Alice whined faintly. The dance up on the stage had really got her blood pumping hot through her veins and now Clovette's intense kiss had directed all that blood to between her legs.

"You're all sweaty," Clovette remarked, as though she only now noticed it.

"I always am, after a performance," Alice said.

Clovette's right hand slid down Alice's slippery back, coiled toward her front and slipped in between Alice's legs. Alice shuddered slightly when Clovette's fingertips ran across her folds.

"This isn't sweat, though," she remarked happily.

"Nope," Alice gasped.

"Well now," Clovette mused even as her hand glided back and forth across Alice's dripping slit. "I suppose it's every loyal disciple's duty to take care of her Master, isn't it?"

"Opinions are... divided," Alice breathed. 

She leaned heavily against Clovette. Dancing on stage had used up a lot of energy and now Clovette's playful fingers were taking up even more. If Clovette let her go now, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stay upright.

"I guess so," Clovette said. "But I firmly believe it's _this_ disciple's duty. Question is, does my Master want me to take care of her?"

"Bit late to ask that, isn't it?" Alice groaned.

Clovette giggled. "Sorry. I guess my eagerness to serve ran away with me. But I would still like to hear the answer, Master."

Alice moved her hips against Clovette's hand, pressing her wet pussy against the woman's fingers.

"And what if I don't reply? What if I don't give you a 'no', but don't give you a 'yes' either?"

"Then I shall beg," Clovette said cheerfully.

"No need," Alice said. "Please, just, take care of me."

"It'll be my pleasure, Master Alice," Clovette laughed.

The words had barely left Clovette's lips before two of her fingers slid into Alice's pussy. Her body was so aroused that Clovette's fingers penetrated her easily. Alice gasped with pleasure when she felt Clovette's fingertips glide along her inner walls.

There had been the heat of stage, the glare of the lamps, the sensual movements of the naked bodies of herself and her fellow dancers, the intrigued, excited, and aghast reactions of the audience. And, of course, the knowledge she'd be paid afterwards. Yet none of that could even hope to match the intensity of Clovette's slender digits inside of her. All of the heat she'd worked up out on the stage seemed to explode into a blaze raging through her body. Where moments ago she'd felt exhausted, now pleasure filled her without leaving room for anything else.

Clovette's fingers moved in intricate circles inside of Alice's pussy. Even through the lust clouding her mind, Alica recognised some of the patterns Clovette drew on her sensitive flesh as the mystic and very forbidden symbols they occasionally used for certain purposes. But without the proper atmosphere or the chanting of specific words, they were just harmless patterns without meaning. Or so Alice hoped.

A pleasured moan ripped from Alice's throat when Clovette's questing fingers went rigid and started thrusting back and forth inside of her pussy. She slid relentlessly up and down Alice's inner walls, fucking her ceaselessly. It seemed like every thrust sent another wave of pleasure hurtling through Alice's quivering body. Before any one of them could wash through her, Clovette's swift movements sent another and another.

Alice clung to Clovette's body, leaning her head on the woman's shoulder. She moaned and shuddered, all of her attention focused narrowly on her pussy and the fingers inside of her. Between moans, she kissed Clovette's neck, her lips pressing randomly against whatever bare skin she could find. Clovette giggled happily, but didn't let up for even a second.

Alice felt herself begin to move in time with Clovette's fucking. Her hips gyrated against her hand and she bounced as best she could on her fingers. Every time Clovette thrust, Alice lowered herself so that her eager pussy swallowed her fingers down to the knuckles.

Alice buried her face in the crook of Clovette's neck and growled. The sound was barely human, and thick with her primal lust. Clovette gasped as though surprised, but if she was, the rest of her body sure didn't show it. Her fingers fucked Alice's slit as perfectly as they had before without even the slightest hitch. Alice felt her reason slip away until there was only her passionate, naked body. Her very flesh trembled with pleasure. Her feelings were too powerful to contain, and yet Clovette poured still more heat into the lastful blaze that was her body.

Alice came hard, her sodden pussy clamping down on Clovette's fingers. She growled and grunted as climactic bliss ravaged her, more animal than person. She stood still and moved constantly, her body shaking as she came. Hard pleasure soared through her, lifting her up ever higher, ever closer to the Glory even though her body was down here in her Changing room.

Then, as quickly as it had come, it was over, and Alice remained, a sweating mess, holding hard to Clovette for support, shuddering faintly when the last dregs of her pleasure made themselves known. She heard Clovette laugh softly and winced when she felt the woman pull her fingers out of her.

Alice grabbed Clovette's hand and brought it up to her face. It glistened in the dim light of the room. Alice's own excitement dripped from Clovette's slender fingers and oozed down the back of her hand. She kissed Clovette's fingertips and felt her own juices against her lips. She let her tongue slide out and lapped at Clovette's fingers. The mingled tastes of her own pleasure and Clovette's skin was intoxicating and she dragged her tongue all along the woman's fingers to taste as much of it as she could.

Clovette stood frozen. The expression on her face suggested she could not quite believe what she was seeing, but her eyes were dark with lust. Alice smiled lasciviously. It was something she'd done countless times for visitors to the Ecdysis Club, but this time she meant it.

"More," Alice breathed.

"Whatever you like," Clovette replied, the bright smile returning to her face. It was never far away.

Alice grinned mischievously. She flung herself at Clovette and bore her to the ground. She was careful enough to make sure Clovette didn't hurt herself as she fell, but that was about the extent it. When she landed on top of Clovette, Alice kissed her with wild abandon. Their tongues met somewhere between their lips and writhed against one another.

"I'd like you," Alice growled.

"Then have me," Clovette giggled. "Master."

Alice moved down Clovette's clothed body. Her black clothes had been neat, but now they were crumpled and stained with sweat where Alice had been leaning against her. Alice moved down to Clovette's waist and pulled up her black skirt until the garment was little more than a thick belt of cloth around her hips.

Alice put her right hand on Clovette's crotch. Black pantyhose and a black pair of panties stood between her skin and Clovette's pussy, but the woman still giggled with delight when Alice rubbed her hand against her. Still, it wasn't even remotely enough. She wanted to feel Clovette's body, not her clothes.

Alice grabbed the pantyhose and tore a hole in it. Clovette laughed as though it was the most marvelous thing anyone had ever done. Alice ripped it up until she figured the hole was about big enough, then grabbed Clovette's panties. Fortunately, that was little more than thin strip of black fabric. She would've hated to ruin them and anyway, she wasn't at all sure she had the strength to tear that apart too. She probably did.

Alice pulled Clovette's panties aside to reveal her pussy, pink and glistening with excitement. Alice leaned in and flicked her tongue across those sensitive folds. Clovette's arousal was delicious, though perhaps not as much as the sound of her eager giggles. The tip of Alice's tongue wandered all across Clovette's slit, giving it a dozen little licks. Every time she touched Clovette's flesh, the excited woman giggled or laughed, happily spurring her on.

She kissed her then, pressing her mouth against Clovette's pussy, pushing her tongue into her. Clovette gasped, moaned, then descended into a cascade of delighted giggling all over again. Alice kept her lips firmly locked against Clovette's nethers. Her tongue writhed inside of her, became coated in the delicious nectar of her arousal.

Alice's eyes flashed an inhuman yellow and her tongue slithered more deeply into Clovette's pussy than any regular tongue should have been able to. If her mouth hadn't been pressed so firmly to Clovette's wet slit, she might have hissed. Alice's tongue coiled and whirled, gyrating against Clovette's inner walls in impossible ways. Clovette gasped once at the changed feeling inside of her, but started laughing again almost instantly. It was never far away.

The tip of Alice's tongue split in two and the ends turned and turned, dancing in Clovette's heat, stimulating her in ways that, hopefully, she'd never been before. The bright giggles filling the room with their cheerful light were interrupted again and again by shocked gasps and rapturous moans as the sheer force of Alice's attentions overcame Clovette's eternal good cheer. Or perhaps merely changed it.

Alice heard Clovette scrabble at the wooden floor, trying to get a grip on something, _anything_ , while her pleasured moans became louder, more rapturous. Clovette's sweet lust coated Alice's writhing tongue and she lapped up as much as she could, wanting to feel it trickle into her mouth and down her thirsty throat.

"Master," Clovette gasped.

The sudden word was enough to make Alice pause. Yes, sure, most of her followers called her 'Master' or some variation on that theme, but it was always light, half-joking. As though they didn't really mean it.

Clovette meant it, now. Her voice was thick with reverence.

Alice's nictitating membranes slid across her eyes. Then she pulled herself back to the here and now. There would be time to consider what Clovette had said later. For now, there was a young woman writhing on her forked tongue.

Clovette mewed and moaned. Her back arched as she pressed herself against Alice's face. Alice twisted inside of her, licking eagerly at her inner walls. Every moment, Clovette's lustful moans seemed to get louder and her body trembled with barely-contained pleasure.

Clovette came suddenly, and hard, her pussy tightening around Alice's nimble tongue, her intimate juices flowing into Alice's mouth. For a moment she was absolutely still, but then her orgasm hit her fully and she laughed. For a second or two it was the bright, cheery laughter one came to expect from Clovette, but as the pleasure roared through her, her laughing became louder, harsher, until she was shrieking with ravenous joy.

It was just about possible that someone, somewhere, might have been put off by Clovette's hysterical insanity, but Alice wasn't troubled. Underneath the crazed laughter, Clovette's wet pleasure dripped on her tongue and her body shook with the joy she felt.

Clovette's laughter turned to sobbing turned to more laughter turned to weak, joyful giggling as though she'd just heard a terribly funny joke. Alice's tongue slithered out of Clovette's pussy and back into her mouth. She moved back up her follower's body until they were face to face again. Clovette smiled at her like the sun.

They kissed. Slowly. Intimately. Satisfied.

Alice stood up and pulled Clovette up with her.

"Sorry about your clothes," Alice said, gesturing vaguely at the hole in the pantyhose's crotch.

Clovette unrolled her skirt, smoothed out the wrinkles and looked up with a smile. "There, all fixed."

"If you say so," said Alice.

"Say," Clovette said. "I had the strangest feeling just now. Would you mind sticking out your tongue for me?"

Alice did so. Her tongue was just an ordinary tongue. Nothing serpentine about it.

Clovette giggled. "Thought so," she said.

"Well, I should probably get dressed," said Alice. "And then we should really get out of here."

"That'd probably be for the best," said Clovette. "Frankly, I could do with a bath. And so could you, I expect."

Alice smiled. "A bath sounds good," she replied.

"Then I'll prepare one for us when we get back," Clovette said. And added, "Master."


End file.
